La noble et très ancienne maison des Malefoy
by ediawe
Summary: Oyez, oyez vaillants lecteurs ! Venez lire les exploits de la gente des Malefoy, d'Abraxas à Scorpius ; nous vous promettons de l'action, des nobles faits, de la romance mais surtout... de l'humour !
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une série de drabbles parodiques sur la famille Malefoy écrit il y a un certain temps et que je me décide enfin à poster ici. Je les mettrais toujours par trois pour donner aux lecteurs un peu plus de matière.

Le premier s'appelle Tragédie, ce qui convient parfaitement pour l'ouverture d'un recueil comique...

Disclaimer : La famille Malefoy appartient à JK Rowling.

***

Tragédie

C'était horrible. Abominable. Une tragédie sans nom. La tête entre les mains, Lucius Malefoy ne trouvait plus les mots pour qualifier le drame qui l'accablait. A quoi bon continuer à vivre ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le service du Seigneur des Ténèbres le contraindrait à un tel sacrifice.

Au départ, cette mission ne présentait a priori aucune difficulté. Aller effrayer une bande de moldus dans une zone industrielle aux environs de Londres, en tuer quelques uns pour l'exemple, détruire les installations ; rien de plus facile pour le groupe de Mangemorts confirmés envoyés par Lord Voldemort. Lorsque des vigiles affolés avaient ouvert le feu sur eux, ils avaient à peine considéré cela comme une complication. Mais au cours de l'échange de coup de feu et de sortilèges qui avait suivit, un des projectiles brûlants était allé percuter les barils de cette huile polluante dont les moldus se servaient pour faire avancer leurs voitures…

Heureusement, l'explosion avait été évitée par l'habile sortilège de gèle-flamme lancé par Severus. Mais l'huile malodorante et grasse avait eu le temps de s'échapper des bidons percés pour aller arroser les Mangemorts qui se tenait en dessous. Avant que Lucius ait pu réagir, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient imbibés de cette infection.

Narcissa posa un regard compatissant sur son mari prostré puis déclara d'un ton doux mais ferme en agitant une longue paire de ciseaux argentés :

-Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais il va falloir les couper.

***

Déjeuner en famille

Abraxas Malefoy entra prudemment dans la salle à manger. Son fils Lucius, jeune homme brillant et ambitieux, l'y attendait et l'accueillit avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

-Bonjour père ! Bon appétit !

Abraxas ne répondit pas et étudia avec attention la table du petit-déjeuner. Il avait devant lui un grand verre de jus de citrouille, deux ou trois tranches de bacons et des œufs durs, le tout servi dans des couverts en argent.

Le vieil homme prit le verre et en examina le contenu qui était d'une couleur orangée très appétissante. Sans s'arrêter à ce détail, il le renversa d'un geste vif. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire prudence, le « jus de citrouille » répandu par terre avait dissout le tapis et rongeait le sol dallé.

« Pas très original. Voyons le reste. »

Le bacon avait une odeur alléchante mais un examen approfondi, à l'aide de quelques produits dont il ne se séparait jamais, révéla à Abraxas qu'il s'agissait en fait de viande de Graphorn, comestible uniquement pour les trolls.

« On a le sens de l'humour à ce que je vois. »

Il allait prendre sa cuillère pour s'occuper des œufs quand un sixième sens l'arrêta. S'emparant de la serviette, il la passa sur les couverts et constata qu'elle en revenait humide et imprégnée d'une légère odeur qu'il identifia comme celle d'un venin très puissant. Il eu un grand sourire.

« Pas mal du tout celle là ! J'ai failli m'y laisser prendre. »

Il utilisa donc sa baguette pour casser les œufs et y découvrir des dards empoisonnés.

« Un grand classique. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il releva la tête vers son fils, qui paraissait quelque peu désappointé.

-Bonjour Lucius ! Bon appétit à toi aussi !

***

Nouvelle génération

Lucius entra dans la salle à manger d'un pas rageur. Il avait toujours dit que le petit-déjeuner était un moment crucial de la journée, celui qui déterminait tout ce qui allait suivre. Et ces derniers temps, ce premier repas était pour lui une source de déception et d'énervement. Et chaque matin, il était partagé entre l'espoir et la mauvaise humeur anticipée à l'idée que cet espoir serait sûrement déçu.

Drago regarda son père entrer avec appréhension. Encore une fois, il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Pourtant, il préparait lui-même chaque matin le déjeuner mais cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

Lucius toisa les aliments sur la table comme si chacun d'eux l'avait offensé personnellement. Puis comme le faisait autrefois son propre père, il renversa une partie du jus de citrouille sur la nappe. Mais le liquide se contenta de tacher le tissu, sans causer plus de dégât. Un examen approfondi du reste de la nourriture fut tout aussi décevant : le bacon était fait à partir de porc, les œufs ne recelaient rien de plus dangereux que du jaune et les couverts étaient parfaitement inoffensifs. Il n'y avait aucun venin mortel mêlé à son repas, aucun poignard suspendu au-dessus de lui et aucune trappe ne s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. De l'autre côté de la table, Drago le regardait d'un air inquiet et chargé d'incompréhension. Il lui adressa un sourire timide lorsque les yeux bleus de Lucius se tournèrent vers lui.

-Bon appétit, père.

Lucius ne répondit pas alors qu'une expression de profond désappointement se peignait sur son visage.

« Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… Vraiment aucune ambition ».

***

Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire plaisir à moi aussi en me disant ce que vous en avez pensé.


	2. Chapter 2

Une autre série, plus centré sur les autres membres de la famille. Le deuxième fait tout juste cent mots (*fière*)

Disclaimer : La famille Malefoy appartient à JK Rowling.

***

Portraits de famille

Narcissa entra d'un pas circonspect dans la grande galerie des portraits du manoir Malefoy.

Aussitôt, des dizaines de regards gris, froids et méprisants se braquèrent sur elle. Des générations de seigneurs Malefoy étaient représentés là, blonds pour la plupart (ceux qui dérogeaient à cette règles prenaient soin de camoufler leur chevelure sous des chapeaux de formes variées), le teint pâle, l'expression arrogante. Il y avait Primus Malefoy, le fondateur de la lignée, premier disciple de Serpentard, Vesta Malefoy, éternelle vierge qui avait eu raison de dix-sept prétendants (pour la plupart à coups de hache), Scylla Malefoy, qui avait maintenu le ministère de la Magie sous son emprise tyrannique pendant dix-neuf ans, Medusa Malefoy, qui avait tenu une armée de brigands en respect rien qu'en les _regardant_, Tantalos Malefoy, qui avait enterré ses six enfants (vivants pour cinq d'entre eux)… Tous fixaient Narcissa d'un œil qui semblait dire : « Jette-toi à terre et implore notre clémence, femme, si tu tiens à la vie ! ». Mais l'héritière des Black ne s'en laissa pas compter et sortit tranquillement de derrière son dos un chiffon et un flacon de détergent magique. Les vénérables ancêtres frémirent.

-Mesdames et messieurs, annonça Narcissa, c'est l'heure de votre toilette.

***

Secrets

Drago Malefoy se leva majestueusement de son fauteuil en annonçant d'une voix hautaine qu'il allait se coucher. Sans écouter les saluts respectueux de ses camarades, il se dirigea vers le dortoir, dont il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Après s'être mis en pyjama, il se glissa dans son lit, non sans avoir préalablement vérifié qu'il était bien seul. Il verrouilla magiquement ses rideaux, les rouvrit pour regarder à nouveau s'il n'y avait vraiment personne et les referma définitivement. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il sortit de sous le matelas Sissi, son serpent en peluche, pour s'endormir en le serrant contre lui.

***

Crise d'adolescence

-DANS TA CHAMBRE !

Scorpius sortit du salon en fulminant, claqua la porte aussi fort qu'il put, monta les escaliers d'un pas rageur puis claqua à nouveau la porte de sa chambre. On entendit un bruit sourd, probablement provoqué par un coup de pied dans un meuble, puis le silence revint. Dans le salon, Drago leva les bras au ciel, comme pour prendre à témoin les mânes de ses ancêtres.

-Ce gosse m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son épouse laissa échapper un petit gloussement :

-C'est le cas de le dire…

Il se retourna vivement vers elle.

-Et ça te fait rire ? rugit-il.

Nullement troublée, elle chercha à l'apaiser :

-Allons, tu dramatises trop. Pire, tu rentres dans son jeu en réagissant comme ça quand il te provoque. C'est ça qu'il cherche à son âge.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle ajouta :

-Ce n'est pas si grave...

-Pas si grave ? releva Drago. Il s'est teint en brun ! Il n'a aucune idée de ses origines ou quoi ?

***

Le premier qui laissera une review en disant à quoi renvoient les noms des ancêtres Malefoy (et en quoi ça correspond à leurs actions) aura droit à une fic cadeau sur le thème (ou le couple) de son choix :) (J'aime bien les concours et puis j'avais envie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un...)


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de maintenant, je posterais sur des thèmes précis ; cette fois, j'ai choisi le mariage entre Narcissa et Lucius. Le deuxième texte est inspiré du très bel OS de Flammèche, Alliance.

Disclaimer : La famille Malefoy appartient à JK Rowling.

***

Rencontre :

Le manoir des Black était en effervescence et l'agitation qui y régnait tranchait avec l'immobilité solennelle dont ses habitants avaient l'habitude. Mais il faut dire que l'occasion était exceptionnelle : le seigneur Abraxas Malefoy était invité à diner avec son fils unique qui était tout juste en âge de se marier. Or les Black avaient eux-mêmes deux filles à caser et l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

Les deux filles en question s'étaient donc préparées à la rencontre, non sans quelques appréhensions.

-Je suis sûre qu'il est affreux, déclara Bellatrix en attachant ses cheveux en un élégant chignon.

-En plus, il est vieux, renchérit Narcissa. Il a presque vingt-trois ans.

-S'il n'a trouvé personne à cet âge, c'est qu'il a un problème, approuva sa sœur.

Il y eu un court silence puis Narcissa soupira d'un ton compatissant :

-Ma pauvre... Comme je te plains !

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil :

-Et pourquoi ça, ma belle ?

-Parce que c'est surement toi qui sera choisi. Tu es l'aînée après tout.

Bellatrix ricana :

-Que tu es naïve, Sissi ! Tu ne sais pas que les Malefoy n'épousent que des femmes blondes ?

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard horrifié :

-Tu mens !

-Crois ce que tu veux, petite blondinette. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec l'affreux.

Enfin, l'heure de l'entrevue arriva. Et les sœurs Black purent voir par elles-mêmes à quoi ressemblait « l'affreux »...

-Bella, dit Narcissa avec un sourire narquois, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec cette teinture ?

***

Fiançailles :

Le contrat avait donc été conclu entre les Black et les Malefoy : Lucius épouserait la blonde Narcissa, n'en déplaise à la sœur de cette dernière. On avait offert à la future madame Malefoy un anneau d'or orné d'une émeraude qui avait dû coûter les yeux de la tête et on avait organisé un repas luxueux pour fêter l'occasion. Et malgré la joie qu'elle avait d'abord ressentie, Narcissa s'était sentie traitée comme une marchandise de prix. Elle s'en était ouverte à sa sœur mais celle-ci, toujours vexée de ne pas avoir été choisie, avait répondu d'un ton méchant :

-Exact, Sissi. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une prostituée de luxe.

Maintenant, assise dans le petit salon de ce qui ne serait bientôt plus sa maison, elle repensait à ses paroles alors que ses parents et leurs invités se retiraient discrètement pour la laisser seule avec son « fiancé ». Lucius l'a dévisageait avec intérêt. Il était certes très beau mais tout de même... Narcissa ne se sentait pas très rassurée.

-Il semblerait que nous allons rester un bon moment ici avant qu'ils se souviennent de nous, dit enfin Lucius en brisant le silence.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

-Il va falloir passer le temps, continua-t-il en regardant autour de lui d'un air vaguement distrait.

-Que voudrais-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle pour ne pas passer pour une demeurée muette, même si elle ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse.

-Je ne sais pas...

Sa voix était douce et chaude.

-Pourquoi pas une partie d'échec ?

***

Cérémonie :

La fête battait son plein. Tout le gratin de l'aristocratie était là à s'amuser, médire et comploter, comme font tous les aristocrates lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. N'en déplaise à certains, il y a des choses qui sont universelles. Dans le brouhaha joyeux, des alliances se faisaient et se défaisaient, des réputations se perdaient ou se forgeait et une hiérarchie subtile régissait la partie qu'on y jouait. Un univers que seul les vieux roublards, ceux qui avaient de l'expérience, pouvaient comprendre totalement. Pour leur part, Lucius et Narcissa se sentaient un peu perdus. Abraxas dut s'en apercevoir car il proposa (ce qui était sa façon d'ordonner) :

-Pourquoi ne vous retirez-vous pas mes enfants ? Nous vous garderons du gâteau.

Les deux jeunes gens obéirent. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre, Narcissa remarqua soudain :

-Heureusement que c'était notre mariage, hein ?

***

La prochaine série sera consacrée à Drago. J'ai déjà écrit deux drabbles mais je bloque un peu sur le troisième donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais.

Pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Plus tôt que prévu (bah oui, j'ai eu rapidement des reviews, ça m'a suffit pour trouver de l'inspiration), la partie sur Drago.

Midwintertears a gagné le concours que j'avais lancé au chapitre 2 ; je lui refais tous mes compliments :)

Lyris : tu as bien répondu aussi mais en second ; à la limite, je veux bien t'accorder un second prix (Mid- et toi aviez vraiment peu d'écart et tu as davantage expliqué les liens entre les personnages et leur nom) mais comme tu as laissé une review anonyme, je peux difficilement te répondre ^^' N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message privé, je serais ravie de t'écrire aussi une fic.

Disclaimer : La famille Malefoy appartient à JK Rowling.

Naissance :

-C'est un garçon, monsieur Malefoy, annonça la sage femme en lui tendant le nouveau né.

Lucius eu un sourire ravi, qui se figea soudain sur son visage quand on lui présenta son fils. Il avait imaginé que son bébé serait frais, rose, souriant, comme ces poupées qu'on donnait aux petites filles. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait avec une espèce de têtard dans les bras, minuscule, rouge, fripé, encore humide du liquide dans lequel il avait baigné pendant neuf mois et complètement amorphe. Un détail attira soudain son attention.

-C'est normal ses cheveux, là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

La sage-femme le rassura aussitôt :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les bébés sont souvent un peu bruns à la naissance. Vous verrez, dans quelques mois, il aura tout d'un vrai Malefoy.

Le têtard se mit soudain à pleurnicher et à gigoter dans les bras de son père.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de lui changer sa couche, déclara Narcissa depuis le lit où elle se reposait.

Lucius lui jeta presque l'enfant et sortit de la pièce en toute hâte.

Severus, qui après tout était censé être le parrain, l'attendait au-dehors.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il avec l'air de s'en foutre profondément.

-C'est un garçon, annonça solennellement Lucius. Et la sage-femme a dit que c'était un très beau bébé.

Severus eu un sourire narquois :

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Lucius hésita, repensant au têtard répugnant.

-Eh bien, je n'y connais rien. Mais à mon avis, ce ne sera jamais un beau garçon.

Le nimbus 2001

-Cet abruti de Potter, grogna Drago. Il se prend pour un grand joueur alors qu'il a eu de la chance, c'est tout.

Sa petite cour s'empressa d'acquiescer.

-En plus, c'est le chouchou de Dumbledore, continua le jeune Malefoy. Comment ça se fait qu'on lui ait donné un balai comme ça ?

Nouveaux hochements de tête approbateurs.

-De toute façon, ça ne va pas durer, déclara Drago. L'année prochaine, je jouerais dans l'équipe, avec un bien meilleur balai, et on lui mettra la pâtée. D'ailleurs, on aura tous des meilleurs balais.

-Comment ça ? demanda Pansy Parkinson, intriguée.

Drago prit un air important :

-Mon père va équiper tous nos joueurs. Avec des Nimbus 2001.

Il y eu des hoquets admiratifs parmi l'assemblée. Blaise Zabini parut néanmoins dubitatif.

-Jamais ton père ne te fera un aussi beau cadeau. Tu as beau être gâté, c'est beaucoup trop cher.

-Je sais bien, rétorqua dédaigneusement Drago. Mais j'ai un plan...

Drago entra dans la salle à manger d'un pas résolu.

-Bonjour mon garçon, fit distraitement Lucius sans lever le nez de son journal.

Mais il dut relever la tête lorsque son fils se planta devant lui et déclara d'un ton impérieux :

-Papa, je veux un petit frère.

Dilemme cornélien

Assis sur son trône, le Prince Drago considérait avec angoisse les portraits que lui présentaient ses conseillers.

-Je dois vraiment épouser un de ceux-là ? dit-il d'une voix hachée.

-Soyez heureux d'avoir le choix entre trois prétendants, répliqua sèchement l'un des hommes sans visage qui tenaient les tableaux.

-Décidez-vous, insista un autre. Qui choisissez-vous ? Le prince Ron Weasley, le chevalier Harry Potter ou la dame Hermione Granger ?

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un grand cri tira Lucius Malefoy de son sommeil. Il soupira : « Franchement, faire encore des cauchemar à son âge... » et alla tout de même voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci était assis dans son lit, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage. Quand il vit son père entrer, il balbutia :

-Je dois... vraiment... me marier avec Weasley, Potter ou Granger ?

Lucius se contenta de répondre avec un bâillement :

-Tant que tu seras sous mon toit, tu n'épouseras personne à trois heures du matin.

***

Petites annonces :

Midwintertears a gagné le concours que j'avais lancé au chapitre 2 ; je lui refais tous mes compliments :)

Lyris : tu as bien répondu aussi mais en second ; à la limite, je veux bien t'accorder un second prix (Mid- et toi aviez vraiment peu d'écart et tu as davantage expliqué les liens entre les personnages et leur nom) mais comme tu as laissé une review anonyme, je peux difficilement te répondre ^^' N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message privé, je serais ravie de t'écrire aussi une fic.

Et pour tous les autres, n'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions de thèmes pour la suite de ces drabbles !


	5. Chapter 5

Thème du jour (suggéré par miss02) : le mariage de Drago.

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, ce n'est pas du tout centré sur Drago ; mais je crois que ça devrait quand même vous plaire...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Avertissement : Par prudence, je mets le dernier drabble en rating K+. Mais au risque de vous décevoir, il n'est vraiment pas bien méchant.

***

**Le mariage de Drago : **

**Préparatifs : **

Lucius Malefoy mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être élégant. Après tout, c'était l'un des traits caractéristiques de sa lignée : tout Malefoy se devait d'être grand, blond, séduisant, altier... Paraître négligé eu été encore plus déshonorant que si son fils s'était enfui avec une sang-de-bourbe (pas qu'il ait des craintes de ce côté-là non plus, c'était juste pour donner un ordre d'idée).

Ce matin-là, il mit un soin tout particulier à sa toilette. Heureusement, il avait déjà choisi ses vêtements la veille, après deux bonnes heures de tergiversation, donc c'était ça de moins à faire. Il lui restait néanmoins à se laver, à peigner ses cheveux avec soin (opération au combien délicate), à effectuer milles petites retouches à son habits devant le miroir, à astiquer sa canne, à se parfumer...

Il avait presque fini lorsque sa femme vint ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, encore en chemise de nuit et le visage chiffonné de sommeil. Elle lui jeta un vague coup d'œil puis remarqua avant de s'en aller :

-Je te rappelle quand même que ce n'est pas toi qui te marie aujourd'hui...

**Repas de famille : **

Chez toutes les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur, et les Malefoy ne font bien évidemment pas exception, il existe une règle sacrée : la trêve des grands événements. Le principe est simple : lors des fêtes importantes, c'est-à-dire les mariages, les enterrements ou les présentations des nouveau-nés, les querelles entre les membres de la famille doivent cesser, et si l'on peut continuer à persifler, il est interdit, pendant ce bref intervalle de temps, d'assassiner un parent.

Evidemment, comme toutes les règles, celle-ci est faite pour être transgressée et même pour un repas de fête, un Malefoy qui cesse de chercher des bouts de verre dans son assiette est un Malefoy qui est fatigué de la vie. Mais on essaye quand même d'être plus discret qu'à l'ordinaire, histoire de sauver les apparences (où irait-on sans cela, je vous le demande bien).

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'au bout milieu du repas de noce du plu jeune Malefoy, Drago, la vieille tante Crésusia, qui refusait de mourir depuis une éternité et narguait tous ses héritier du haut de ses quatre-vingt cinq ans, s'effondra raide morte dans son assiette, cela jeta un sérieux froid sur l'assemblée. Lucius Malefoy, le chef de famille, se leva brusquement de son siège en frappant du poing sur la table et promena un regard terrible sur l'assistance qui rentra la tête dans ses épaules comme un seul homme. Enfin, il tonna :

-Vous auriez quand même pu attendre qu'on ait servi le dessert !

**Nuit de noce : **

Drago tint galamment la porte de leur chambre à sa nouvelle épouse et entra à sa suite dans la pièce où des générations de Malefoy avaient consommé leur mariage. Il n'avait pas été très enthousiasme à l'idée de passer sa nuit de noce dans un endroit aussi impersonnel plutôt que dans sa propre chambre mais son père avait insisté : « La tradition, c'est la tradition ».

Délicatement, il souleva le voile qui tombait devant le visage de son épouse pour l'embrasser tendrement puis avec nettement plus de passion. Insensiblement, ils glissèrent vers la position allongée alors que leurs vêtements disparaissaient miraculeusement.

De l'autre côté du mur, Narcissa soupira :

-Je sais que c'est « traditionnel » mais franchement...

Lucius ne lui prêta aucune attention, l'œil collé au trou dans la cloison placé là autrefois par un père prévenant et qui faisait lui aussi partie de la tradition.

-J'en étais sûr, il s'y prend comme un pied !

***

Au sujet de l'épouse de Drago, c'est à vous de décider de son identité : Pansy, une autre Serpentard, Hermione, le professeur Chourave, vous... (Ca peut même être Ron déguisé en fille si tu veux Mid-). Les suggestions les plus folles gagneront le privilège de me faire rire (évidemment, comme j'adore les couples loufoques, il n'est pas exclu que je m'en inspire).

L'expression « Un Malefoy qui cesse de chercher des bouts de verre dans son assiette est un Malefoy qui est fatigué de la vie » est emprunté à Terry Pratchett (j'ai simplement remplacé « mage » par « Malefoy »).


End file.
